


Unspoken Words

by Ink_of_my_Veins



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comatose Dream, High fall, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Song fic, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_of_my_Veins/pseuds/Ink_of_my_Veins
Summary: What can a man do when he finds himself caring too much for someone who is working so hard to destroy his life's work? How should he feel when he is the reason this man almost dies? The moral question becomes should he try to save his life even though he knows what could come of it?





	1. An Unsent Letter to Gino Dubois

**Author's Note:**

> A short song fic I wrote on my take of Inspector Gadget's story. Please note that this and future fics I plan to write do not strictly follow cannon and instead follow a different time line. This is more or less my take on the rather vague story of the shows from 1983 to 2015.  
> Also important to note, I refer to Inspector Gadget as Gino Dubois as this takes place before the surgeries that made him the man we know and Claw is Irving Favager, for similar reasons. All will be explained in time ;) 
> 
> Song: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine

We first met at your graduation ceremony. I attended at the request of a good friend though it provided an opportune chance to survey the fresh recruits on the force. You seemed so unlikely to last. So slim and full of dreams. The stars shone so brightly in your eyes I almost felt pity for you. 

But then you were the only one to connect the dots. 

 

_ A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes _

 

You were determined to find the evidence they needed to make a move against me, but I didn’t make it easy for you. I watched you, waiting for you to fail only to see you prevail. Your determination didn’t falter and your persistence pulled me from my work. And that was exactly what you needed. You were there when they found my facility and took what was left of my research. 

 

_ I screamed aloud, as it tore through them and now it’s left me blind _

 

This was your first mistake. I took greater care to cover myself, to protect my work, but still you pursued me. I began to admire your drive. If I could only make you see the importance of my work we could discover so much more! But your eyes were downcast as you followed so obediently behind your rules and morals. 

 

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

 

I spent more and more time trying to throw you off yet still you saw through it all. You rose in rank quickly within only a few years as you uncovered more and more of me. You exposed me to the world and reaped the benefits. 

 

_ You left me in the dark _

 

Our second meeting took you by surprise and this brought me some satisfaction. You were unsure what to do. How to go about arresting me. When you realised you couldn’t you tried interrogating me, making it so obvious you knew nothing. It almost endearing. I decided to take you under my wing and help you to grow into the man you became. 

 

_ No dawn, no day, I’m always in this twilight _

 

With every lead, every criminal you took down, you learned and grew. Every time we met your confidence increased. I started giving you information, disguising it as meaningless so you wouldn’t see it until later. I knew you figured out my little game when you started playing too. 

 

_ In the shadow of your heart _

 

Looking back, you became my new experiment, my new obsession. I couldn’t admit it, not even to myself, but I needed you by my side. Together we could have achieved so much much, but you were tethered down and I couldn’t set you free. Only you could undo your bonds. Only you could make the choice to see the world as I did, but still I tried. You didn’t realise it was me. You didn’t realise that I was there, guiding you, leading you back to me. 

 

_ And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat _

 

I knew what they wanted you for. I knew what Melor needed you for but I couldn’t simply let them have you. You were mine after all and they needed you untouched. Unbroken by this world. They had already made moves to prepare you, but you didn’t remember any of it. They had made sure of that. 

 

_ I tried to find the sound _

 

That night you caught me unaware you forced my hand. They were preparing to take you and I couldn’t let you go. I had to make you see but you refused to listen. So I had to break you. It wasn’t meant to go so far. You weren’t supposed to follow me. I couldn’t make you see so I had to break your heart. But as I watched you fall it was my own that broke that night. 

 

_ But then it stopped, and I was left in the darkness _

 

There was so much blood on the once beautiful lobby floor. It seemed to shimmer, coating the shattered glass that circled you like a halo. People were screaming, crying, panicking as an ambulance was called. I was numb to it all. 

 

_ So darkness I became _

 

I lost something that night. A piece of me that I can no longer find broke with you. Glass crunched under my feet and cut into my knees. I didn’t care. I didn’t notice. You lay there, like a fallen angel surrounded by a halo of blood and glass, barely breathing but somehow alive!

 

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

 

It was easy to have you taken to a hospital with competent surgeons. They were able to keep you alive long enough for someone to be flown in to save you. That was no easy task but seeing the steady rise and fall of your chest was worth it. Even if the moment was fleeting. 

 

_ No dawn, no day, I’m always in the twilight _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

 

You would never wake up and even if you did it wouldn’t be you. You would only be a shell, an unmoving, unresponsive reminder of what I had done. My guilt was insurmountable. It was a foreign feeling that held me down; suffocating me. I couldn’t let you live like that yet I was too selfish to simply let you go. Death would have been merciful in the face of what was to come.

 

_ I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map _

 

They were reluctant at first, balking at the idea of a broken soul, but Melo agreed. They saw into you and knew that you were still pure. They could still use you. I failed you but still held onto the hope that you would forgive me. I was weak. Perhaps it’s better this way. 

 

_ And knew that somehow I could find my way back _

 

I visited you often while you lay in that bed. I had moved you from the hospital to the home you now live in. It was for the best that I kept you at some distance and yet I couldn’t stop myself from talking to you. I promised to save your life. To give you another chance to live though I doubt you could hear me. 

 

_ Then I heard your heart beating, you were there in the darkness too _

 

When it came time for the surgery to rebuild you I lead the team. They followed my instruction to the letter. We worked endlessly for weeks though I fear it wasn’t enough. We didn’t have the technology to make you whole. For the second time I failed you. 

 

_ So I stayed in darkness with you _

 

You didn’t wake up for almost four months after the final surgery. I refused to give up after seeing you respond to me in small ways. Despite this I had almost begun to believe you wouldn’t wake when you finally opened your eyes. 

 

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

 

I waited for a few days to give you time before I visited again. I knew your memory wouldn’t be complete. I knew you may not remember what happened. You didn’t remember anything. Not even your name. 

 

_ No dawn, no day, I’m always in the light _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

 

You couldn’t remember me. You began to recognize me when I would visit, but gone was the light in your eyes. Your determine still shone through, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before reality set in. And if it already had you hid it well. 

 

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

 

I still remember what you first said to me. 

“Who are you?” 

It was an accusation. A question of fear and uncertainty. You were vulnerable and alone in a world you could not remember. I was dangerous. A predator in your only sanctuary. You knew this and it tore me apart. In your eyes, though you smiled and talked with me, I had become your monster. 

 

_ You left me in the dark _

_ No dawn, no day, I’m always in this twilight _

 

My Gino, my little immortal one, died on that marble floor. He became someone else the day you woke up. And so did I. 

 

_ In the shadows of your heart _

 

Though I left you alone in their care I never truly left. I will watch you from afar to keep them at bay. The world they dream of, the world Melor promises, it is a lie. This is what we are and that will never change. Perhaps if I had listened to you things would be different, but I did not. So I will watch over you and protect you and you will never know. 

 

_ And in the dark I can hear your heartbeat _

_ I tried to find the sound _

_ But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness _

_ So darkness I became _

 

This is my penance for believing I could play the role of a god. We cannot change who we are. We were never meant to understand anything beyond our sphere of existence. I know this now at the price of your life. 

 

Please forgive me, 

My little Gino

 


	2. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows what happens when you slip into a coma, they don't know where you go or if you're still there, if you dream or simply are there. But what if you could remember everything around you? What if you could hear those trying to talk to you? What if you are aware even as you slip closer to death?  
> Would you come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read after An Unsent Letter as the two are closely intertwined. This one is written from Gino's (Gadget) perspective as he slips deeper and deeper into a coma. This is more or less my take on what a coma is like and what it feels like to slip away. 
> 
> This is also an introduction to an idea I'm working out that is proving to be quite fun so far ;3c
> 
> Song: Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine

When I jumped I didn’t even realise what I was doing until my hand wrapped around the helicopter’s skid. I saw you turn, saw the surprise in your eyes turn cold. You knelt down and I thought you would pull me up.

 

_ Looking up from underneath _

_ Fractured moonlight on the sea _

 

I didn’t realise I was falling until you pulled away. You let me fall.

Why?

I loved you!

 

_ Reflections still look the same to me _

_ As before I went under _

 

Time seemed to slow and all I could see was you. I loved you. I wanted to save you, but you wouldn’t listen. You just turned away. I had thought that maybe you felt it too. Maybe I was wrong. Like so many believed.

Maybe I was wrong about everything.

 

_ And it’s peaceful in the deep _

 

“I love you…”

 

_ ‘Cause either way you cannot breathe _

 

I remember pain, first in my legs, the shattering of glass, then everywhere all at once. I remember darkness, people screaming, a dull thud like the beating of drums. Drums that kept the rhythm for the howling that drove me under.

 

_ No need to pray, no need to speak _

 

Now I’m here.

 

_ Now I am under _

 

I’m sinking, but I’m not afraid. It’s so cold yet I do not feel it. I can see the moon but it’s fractured and broken. It’s soft light seems to beckon me back even as I float down through the water. Is this water? I don’t know.

 

_ Oh, it’s breaking over me _

 

I wish you were here to pull me back up. I think I can hear you, your voice is muffled and far. It can’t be you. You let me fall. You left me here to sink into this darkness. It’s so cold but I’m not afraid anymore.

 

_ A thousand miles out to the sea bed _

_ Found the place to rest my head _

 

I remember laying my head on my mother’s lap and how she would stroke my hair until I fell asleep. Is she here too? I just want to lay my head down and close my eyes. Please, just let me rest.

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Please, just let me go.

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I was wrong about you.

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I was wrong about everything. We were all so wrong.

 

_ Never let me go _

 

There is nothing after death and I am grateful for that. I don’t want to meet the god who created this world.

 

_ And the arms of the ocean are carrying me _

_ So cold and so sweet _

 

I was a fool to chase after you. You were a dream I would never be able to catch. I would never be able to hold you in my arms. To see you in the morning light as I wake. I never should have wanted any of that yet I did.

 

_ And all this devotion was rushing out of me _

 

I was a fool to believe. I was a fool to have listened.

 

_ And the questions I have for a sinner like me _

 

I was a fool to trust you.

 

_ But the arms of the ocean deliver me _

_ And it’s over and I’m going under _

 

You let me fall and I was a fool, but it’s alright now.

It’s over.

I have no more fight left to give.

 

_ But I’m not giving up _

 

It’s so warm now. I don’t feel anything anymore. No pain. No worry. No regret. Nothing. It’s so peaceful here.

 

_ I’m just giving in _

 

Please stop calling my name.

 

_ Oh, slipping underneath _

_ So cold and so sweet _

 

I don’t want to fall for you again. Just leave me be.

 

_ In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold _

 

Don’t you feel you’ve done enough? Have I not done enough?

 

_ And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all _

 

My life was dedicated to bringing people like you to justice. To ridding the world of monsters like you. All those people you tortured and killed, claiming it all in the name of science You claimed it would make the world better!

 

_ And the questions I have for a sinner released _

 

How?

Tell me how any of this would make anything better. How could you believe you were helping? Why did you give me so much if it was all going to end like this? You pulled me along, playing with me, only to make a message out of my broken corpse. You lied to me.

Why?

 

_ In the arms of the ocean deliver me _

_ Never let me go _

 

Why do you keep calling my name?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Why are you pulling me back?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Can’t you understand that this is what I want?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I don’t want to come back to you...

 

_ Deliver me _

 

I can’t...

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Can’t you hear me?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

“Who are you?”

 

_ Never let me go _

 

You’re a monster!

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I will never forgive you!

 

_ Never let me go _

 

You let me fall...

 

_ Never let me go _

 

You tried to kill me...

 

_ Never let me go _

 

So why did you save me?

 

_ Deliver me _

 

Why did you bring me back?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Why do you keep coming back?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Can’t you see I don’t want you here?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I’m screaming it aloud so why don’t you go?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I’m trapped in a nightmare.

 

_ Deliver me _

 

Is this hell?

 

_ Never let me go _

 

Please just leave me.

 

_ Never let me go _

_ And it’s over _

 

You aren’t saying anything…

Are you waiting for me?

 

_ I’m going under _

 

I don’t know what you want. I don’t understand what you’re waiting for.

 

_ But I’m not giving up _

_ I’m just giving in _

 

Unless I was wrong...

 

_ Slipping underneath _

 

And you didn’t let me fall...

 

_ Never let me go _

 

I forgive you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the beginning of this new story encompassing a new take on Inspector Gadget, let us know! And if you want to see more or stay updated on the characters and world come follow our tumblr.  
> https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in hearing more about Gino and Irving there will be more stories to come! In the meantime you can follow myself and my roommate, who is an amazing artist, on our tumblr!  
> https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com


End file.
